Love Again
by cubanagurl
Summary: Regina has to love again...but how is this easy if the man's image still haunts her?
1. Deja vu

Love Again…

_Summary: Cora has returned. She was in Storybrooke, causing chaos. It was up to Regina to stop her. This involved war, magical war. After an explosion in Town Hall, everything was nearly shattered. Regina ends up with a head injury and a chance of ending up in a coma. Who is this Mysterious Doctor who assists in her surgery at Storybrooke Hospital ? And is he who she will love again…or is it just a shadow of her past?_

**Authors Note: Hellr everyone so writing this in exhaustion and I'm trying my best here….enjoy you Evil Regals and Oncers!**

It was dark, too dark. Not a limb budged, and lids were sealed shut. The sounds of beeping on a machine resonated in the whit lit room. The green line, which zig-zagged matched the heart rate of the unconscious patient. The patient in the hospital gown, with hair as dark as night, eyes as dark as that of the tree bark, and lips as deep as the candied apple was Regina Mills.

She was unconscious, with her deep mahogany blood dripping from her scalp, and her body rigid still. Her head was partially busted open, which required stitches…

And so you thought Storybrooke Hospital was prepared.

Dr. Whale had ran out of the tools to perform the operation, therefore, there were no meds nor anesthesia. He needed to supply her with medication even after the operation. Why wasn't he prepared?

The Pharmacy was closed due to the fact that the Curse was broken and Storybrooke seemed disconnected to the world. Where exactly would they get their medication? No one could leave Storybrooke and the citizens feared some stranger entering.

Dr. Whale, though, had no choice. He needed to perform the surgery, he needed a pro travelling doctor, and this doc needed to be near. This was a very serious matter, and already Madam Mayor was losing a lot of blood.

What if, though, he let it happen? What if he let Regina, the Evil Queen, die? Everyone would be happy, surely. Dr. Whale could just say it was an accident…or that it was too late.

Dr. Whale looked at the frail and paled Regina. He couldn't possibly leave her to die. Besides, he felt partially responsible for the darkness Regina later possessed. Also, Henry would be looking forward for him to fix his mother. He hurriedly scanned through a phonebook.

After a frantic trial of searching, all hope was lost. He had to turn off the machine and let Regina off the hook. He huffed and knew time was running thin. He then froze when a small midst of air made a page flip in the large phonebook. Dr. Whale must of missed this because it was so evident. The page read bold and clear,

'Need an emergency? Call a travelling doctor! Dr. Saddlebrook is the doc for you!'

Dr. Whale nearly tripped over the phone cord and gathered himself together as is fingers punched in the numbers. The phone dialed those ill-fated numbers. To his convenience, a voice answered on the other line. Dr. Saddlebrook was coincidently by town and would be there in just a few.

All prayers were answered…all that was needed now was hope for Madam Mayor to rejuvenate again.

* * *

Henry was curled up on Emma's lap, asleep. The surgery, of course, took a couple of hours since this professional was very precise with his patients. Emma slowly stroked her son's hair in a smoothing pattern. She didn't dare raise her hazel orbs at her observant parents, sitting not too far from her and Henry. Emma's eyes steadily kept wanting to close. She had been lulled by the ticking of the clock.

Charming got up from his seat and placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, you should head on home and get some rest. You may take Henry with you"

Henry must have heard because he had started to mumble something at first incoherently, but after a couple of tries to make his voice clear, he said,

"No, I want to stay here until I know she's okay"

He meant his adoptive mother whom had raised him for ten years. She may have been evil, but she was still his mother, just as Emma is his biological mother.

"Henry, it's late." Emma insisted, but was shushed lightly Snow.

"I'll come with you, Emma. Let Henry stay with your father. You need rest too", Snow then stood up and pecked her husband's head before waiting on Emma. Henry shifted lightly so that he was still laying while Emma got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Henry", Emma whispered to her son and then pecked his cheek.

Henry smiled brightly at his mother and then nestled onto the hospital chairs in the waiting room. Emma and Snow left with quieted steps. Charming looked at the time with a scoff.

"Boy, time sure passes fast" Charming muttered.

Both froze when they heard footsteps coming from the surgery room. They both stood up quickly to face Dr. Whale. Dr. Saddlebrook must have been still in the room with Regina.

"The surgery turned out great. Dr. Saddlebrook is pure genius. She has stitches now. Though, there is bad news. Well, she may end up in a coma because of the deep injury".

Charming huffed and stared at the ground. Henry tensed.

"So, slim chance that she won't get up?", Henry spoke, timid.

Dr. Whale sighed. "There is a slim chance…the trauma is overwhelming.. I'm sorry"

Henry said nothing else. His hands balled into fists and he stormed off with a deep heartache.

Charming covered his face. "Oh gee…things just like to get better and better" he murmured in deep sarcasm.

Dr. Whale shuffled his feet lightly on the floor. He was roused from deep thoughts when he heard voices in the room.

"I'll be back" he assured Charming.

Before Dr. Whale could enter, Dr. Saddlebrook took him aside and told him with a relieved look on his face,

"She's awake"

* * *

Just After the Operation…

Dr. Saddlebrook was a handsome man. He was tall, clean-shaven, and he had beauteous blue eyes. His eyes seemed as if they told a story.

"Turned out well", Dr. Saddlebook spoke as he took off his gloves and washed his hands.

Dr. Whale nodded. He inspected the prone form of Regina.

"Do you think she is gonna get up at anytime soon?" Dr. Whale questioned Dr. Saddlebrook.

Dr. Saddlebrook sighed as he watched the patient.

"With an injury like that, it's unpredictable"

Dr. Whale nodded curtly. He then set his stethoscope on a shelf.

"You know, on my way here, I heard strange rumors about this town. Like, nobody outside of here really visits", Dr. Saddlebrook countered.

Dr. Whale scoffed and then smirked snidely.

" And that is precise"

Dr. Saddlebrook chuckled. "Oh, and I heard this town is crazy about some fairytale"

Dr. Whale froze and faced Dr. Saddlebrook.

"Uhh.. excuse me?"

Dr. Saddlebrook settled himself on a stool.

"The kid, with the book, he believes this town is a fairytale or something. It's cute, you know… and True Love's Kiss, you believe it?"

Dr. Whale shrugged, "I believe that anything can happen, essentially"

Dr. Saddlebrook nodded swiftly "Like Miss Mills here, think a kiss could wake her up?"

Dr. Whale chuckled. "If the town would try…I mean I doubt so. Everyone hates her."

Dr. Saddlebrook looked at the patient with interest.

"May I ask why?"

Dr. Whale shook his head promptly. "You have no idea how much destruction she has made."

Dr. Saddlebrook seemed like he was puzzled, but curious to know even more.

"Oh", was his only response.

Dr. Whale gathered his clipboard in one hand. "I'll uh, tell them the news" he informed Dr. Saddlebrooo before he left the room.

Dr. Saddlebrook was now alone in the room with Regina Mills. He sighed as he stared awkwardly at the ceiling, paying attention the flickering of the watts of light above. He then looked eventually over at Regina. She was a hard woman to miss. She was attractive, easy to spot with those bright plump lips , and her healthy, shined ebony hair. She looked like the image of perfection, any man's dream…The Fairest of Them All.

Dr. Saddlebrook couldn't help but stare. A man was usually that weak to look away from Regina. He slowly slid off the stool and walked to her bedside.

"Well, hello there, Miss Mills", he whispered.

Dr. Saddlebrook smirked as he thought about the conversation him and Dr. Whale shared earlier.

"I don't know who would miss out on kissing you..if they all made a line to 'wake' you up. According to Dr. Whale, though, people seem to really despise you"

He leant close, smelling her perfume, which was Green Apple. There was a hidden trace of straw and horses in her scent.

"I don't even know why they'd hate such a beautiful woman as you, Miss Mills."

Dr. Saddlebrook touched her cheek, feeling the faint warmness of her soft cheeks. He eyed her lip scar and brushed it with the tip of his index finger.

"Well, I'll tell ya, I haven't really have much kisses in my life, and maybe it's worth a try here, huh?" I guess make these people satisfied that Mr. Stranger practiced their custom.. a kiss? Maybe I should try… best of luck?" it was hard whether he coded sarcasm or not.

Dr. Saddlebrook just had a faint smile and then was close enough, invading her space. He closed it with a single peck on those warm, plump, lips which tasted of caramel and honeycrisp.

Dr. Saddlebrook sighed and then grabbed his clipboard.

"Don't say I didn't try", he murmured with an arrogant grin which was quickly wiped off when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Dr. Saddlebrook looked over his shoulder, seeing Regina's fingers move and her limbs shift lightly as the prone body tried getting up. The doctor rushed over to her, watching in what seemed to be shock.

"Miss? Miss Mills?"

Regina's eyes were the last…opening like a rosebud. She looked up at the ceiling, seeing blurry. As her vision cleared, so did her hearing.

"Miss Mills."

Dr. Saddlebrook used the stethoscope to check for her accurate heartbeat. Regina's eyes fell to the doctor.

"What's going on here? What am I doing here, and who –"

Dr. Saddlebrook's eyes met Regina's as she questioned, but she stopped abruptly as the blue orbs looked at her own dark ones.

"Are you alright?", Dr. Saddlebrook asked urgently.

Regina didn't answer, just paled.

"No…no…this is a dream" Regina muttered.

checked her head. "No you aren't dreaming…this is real. You got hurt rea-"

"D- Are you.." Regina started.

Dr. Saddlebrook waited for her to speak fully, waiting for her brilliant voice to speak again.

"Daniel?"

**Ennnd chapter :) glad you made time to read this. Seriously, I am exhausted cuz of school and I WROTE THIS IN TIREDNESS XD so if there are mistakes, please just shoot me now...ok, don't take that literal... lol anyways REVIEW MY LOVES AND THEN I SHALL WRITE MORE! - love cubanagurl**


	2. To move on

Love Again Chapter Two: To move on..

**Author's Note: WEEEEELLLLLLL …finally , the second chapter to this lovely fanfic. Will all questions be answered, or is it still a mystery to be replenished? We will find out please review my loves!**

* * *

Regina sat up on the bed, trying to recollect all that just happened. She then let her eyes rise to the door, seeing Dr. Saddlebrook re-enter beside Dr. Whale.

"How do you feel, Your Hi- Madame Mayor?", Dr. Whale asked. He looked skeptic when he was about to say 'Your Highness' in front of the stranger.

Dr. Saddlebrook arched a brow at Dr. Whale's jumpiness, but avoided it in a moment. Regina didn't know what to say, she felt weird, and this gorgeous doctor named, Dr. Saddlebrook comes out of nowhere.

And not to mention he looked exactly like Daniel the stable boy. Not even a glance or just a part of his facial features, but everything. He looked exactly, one hundred percent like Daniel as if he were there. Regina was freaking out in the inside, and didn't understand how she could control herself.

"I've been better", she responded.

Regina rubbed her head and felt stitches.

Dr. Saddlebrook just took some notes on his clipboard.

"Miss Mills, you busted your head open, so we had to clean it and give you some stitches. You could have died with the condition you were in."

Regina seemed appalled, but kept her composure to be proper and matured about the situation.

"Of course, only me", she countered. Then, she slid off the bed and felt woozy. Her legs were about to give way, when Dr. Saddlebrook helped her up into his strong arms.

"You need to be more careful, Miss Mills. You have lost blood, so you will be woozy. You need to eat a little something to get your blood circulating accurately again."

Regina nodded. "Alright"

Regina then sat in a nearby chair, trying to clear her mind at ease.

"Does it itch?", He asked her.

Regina huffed. "Quite a bit.", she replied.

Dr. Saddlebrook had a slight smile grace his features.

"That's normal, but be sure not to scratch it.", Dr. Saddlebrook informed her.

Regina looked into his eyes, just trying to see if this was all real and not a dream. Dr. Saddlebrook ended up looking back into her eyes as well, feeling that she was staring at him. They looked at each other for a while, as if it was the first time they were. Regina couldn't shy or look away because it felt liked she was at the stables with Daniel, just staring into his bright blue eyes, being mesmerized by its oceanic shade. Regina imagined she was in his arms, with no worries at the moment, except the distant image of her mother not accepting them to be together. She imagined them lips locked, in love. Regina then had to look away o she would be staring into the abyss forever.

"I'm sorry", Regina uttered and cleared her throat.

Dr. Saddlebrook snapped out of looking into her dark eyes, and had a slight pink appear on his cheeks.

"Uh well, I will get you something to eat", Dr. Saddlebrook told her and left boyishly.

Dr. Whale had a smirk rise on his lips.

" Well, Your Highness…"

Regina glared.

"Okay, I will be getting those release forms.", Dr. Whale told her skeptic, and left the room.

* * *

Outside of the Hospital…

Henry was sitting on the curb as he kicked the pebble. He only felt a slight tremor of it dribbling down on the street. Henry has always scorned and put Regina aside just because she was the Evil Queen. He took her for granted, her care for granted.

All in all, she was his mother. He had two mothers. One, his biological mother, who gave him away, but stayed in Storybrooke for him and loved him. The other, he always put her name as the 'Other', because she was the one who raised him for ten years.

For ten years, Regina cared for Henry, she had fed him, clothed him, and loved him. He was her son because she cared for him. And now, she had a chance of dying… and he never said goodbye.

Henry felt a tear slide down, call it sympathy for the Evil Queen- no his mother.

Henry then heard thudded steps and glanced only the slight. It was Charming, and he looked not glum, and he looked like he had something to say.

"Hey kiddo", he patted Henry's back.

Henry just had a curt nod. "Hey", he echoed with no emotion.

Charming beamed, ready to tell him.

"Why are you so down, Henry? Get up and say hi to your mother"

Henry had a puzzled look on his face. He looked hesitant.

"I-Is she awake?"

Charming nodded. "She is" he smiled at his grandson.

Henry's glum look was replaced with a bright smile. Now, he didn't feel so guilty anymore. Henry then ran back inside and Charming tagged behind him, glad he was happy.

* * *

Dr. Saddlebrook handed a cup of coffee to Dr. Whale. Dr. Whale took it without looking up.

"Thanks", Dr. Whale muttered since he was doing paperwork.

Dr. Saddlebrook smiled. "No problem". He then sipped his own coffee.

Both sat in silence for a moment.

"So, I gave her some food and she seems to be eating well" Dr. Saddlebrook broke the silence.

Dr. Whale scoffed lightly. "Well, she isn't a newborn. She can eat", he joked.

Dr. Saddlebrook rolled his eyes. "I know that…I just meant that she hasn't rejected the meal like I expected, since most of patients have done so."

Dr. Whale just shook his head. "Well, she is just a different patient. That woman… you can never read her"

Dr. Saddlebrook rose a brow. "What does that have to do with her eating?"

"It doesn't". Then, Dr. Whale shuffled some papers into place and intact so he could staple it properly.

"Just warning you about her", he added after the click of the staple.

Dr. Saddlebrook tossed his empty cup into the trash bin. "Well consider me warned." He winked and then went into the men's bathroom.

Dr. Whale watched him walk off. Regina hadn't been the only one to notice Dr. Saddlebrook looked like someone familiar. Dr. Whale knew it looked like Regina's beloved stable boy. He was the one to raise him up just a week ago. Dr. Whale now questioned his sanity, how was he able to talk to this man without paling or stumbling? How was Regina coping with this? Well, as he heard a furious sound of heels clicking in the hall, he found his answer.

Regina had already changed back in to Mayor attire and looked ferocious as if she were a tigress, and about to pounce and gouge out Dr. Whale's eyes. She slammed her hands right on the counter.

"You think this is amusing? Is this some sort of a joke?"She kept her cool, just questioning without getting ansty although there was a slight twitch in her right eye.

Dr. Whale's first reaction was of course jump. The Evil Queen had that effect on people. If it wasn't her actions, it was that soul less glare in her dark eyes.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" Dr. Whale replied and placed the paperwork aside.

Regina narrowed her eyes, observing him closely. She then reached out and yanked him by his tie. Dr. Whale gaped as she pulled him closer to him.

"I'm not playing games, doc. You better give me a straight explanation or so help me, I will rip your heart out and feed it to the serpents! Now answer me!" Regina demanded.

Regina wasn't playing any games. Her eyes were glued onto his expression, her hands tightened their grip on his tie, cutting off some air. Dr. Whale started gasping for some air.

"Please…Please let me explain. I-I don't know why he looks like him! I swear. I had to call a traveling doctor with meds, meds we needed because you were dying!" He then shoved her hands off of him and gripped her shoulders.

"Trust me, I am just as surprised as you. Besides, would I remake a monster and let it rip my other arm too?" he added seethingly.

Regina finally calmed and stepped back from his space. She was quiet for a while, and then spoke up.

"So, a man, a random man, whom is a doctor, consequently looks exactly like Daniel. I suppose I can believe that." She spoke calmly. She then shot a glare.

"He wasn't a monster, he was troubled. The heart you gave him, it made him monstrous" she corrected.

Dr. Whale looked down. " Right…" although he couldn't piece that together like Regina had.

Regina then stepped over to him again. Her gaze was questionable.

"I want him to leave immediately. I want you to make sure he leaves tonight" Regina told him.

Dr. Whale looked shocked. "Leave tonight? I can't make the man leave"

"Tonight, Whale…no questions." She scolded, voice raised slightly higher. Her lips were curled in annoyance.

"I thought you would like to see hi-"

"Tonight, I said tonight" she acknowledged him and knocked down all of his files.

"And, clean that up… we need the hospital to be tidy" Regina then left the office and went to fix her hair in the women's bathroom.

Dr. Whale huffed and proceeded to clean the mess.

* * *

Henry had been eavesdropping on the conversation while Charming waited at the waiting room. Henry looked appalled and alarmed by what his mother had said. Dr. Saddlebrook had to leave because he looked like Daniel? Henry took a deep breath, as he saw Dr. Saddlebrook walking down the hallway. Now, the recently changed, Operation Scorpion now took place.

"Excuse me, Dr. Saddlebrook" Henry spoke up. He had t crane his neck to glance up at the doctor.

Dr. Saddlebrook heard a voice and looked down to see Henry.

"Hello there, boy" he smiled.

Henry gave him a friendly grin. "I wanted to talk to you about my mom"

Dr. Saddlebrook placed his clipboard aside. "I'm listening"

Henry sighed and then spoke, "My mom needs help. She is quite angry right now"

Dr. Saddlebrook nodded. "So, she needs a therapist for that" he told the boy with a weak smile.

Henry shook his head. "She's angry that you're here"

Dr. Saddlebrook was puzzled. What had he done?

"Why would she be angry at me?" Dr. Saddlebrook asked.

Henry shifted lightly, "Because you remind her of someone"

Dr. Saddlebrook did remember her calling him 'Daniel' when she woke. He thought she was just confused.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Henry shrugged. "It shouldn't be. She should be happy to see… well to see who you remind her of"

Dr. Saddlebrook tried placing this together. "Then, why do you think she's angry?"

Henry looked at him incredulously. Everyone basically knew the Queen's tempered self. Regina always had a reason to be angry.

"Because I saw how she looked. I was going to talk to her, but then I overheard her talking to…" Henry stopped to glance at Dr. Whale. He was near, but wasn't paying attention. Just in case, though, Henry took Dr. Saddlebrook aside, away from Dr. Whale.

"Talking to Dr. Whale" he finished in a low tone.

Dr. Saddlebrook tilted his head. "You know better to not eavesdrop" but he was curious. "Well, what did she say?"

Henry knew that might peak his interest. "She said she wants you gone by tonight."

Dr. Saddlebrook looked shocked. "Tonight? I was planning to leave tomorrow night so that I can check up on her and make sure she's okay"

Henry nodded. "Well, you don't know my mom. When she means tonight, she means tonight"

Dr. Saddlebrook looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, she is Mayor. If she wants me to leave, I will if it bothers her so much that I look like someone she knew."

Henry huffed, "Don't. She expects you to leave , just like she tried with my biological mother, Emma. My mom, Emma, stayed though. Don't let her send you away"

Dr. Saddlebrook had wondered why Henry wanted him to stay so bad.

"I have to leave sometime"

Henry sighed. "Have you even looked into her records? My mom, the Mayor, she has high blood pressure. She gets so boiled up that she has an attack. She takes these pills, Tomlin, to soothe her. She never tells anyone so that no one gets her angry on purpose."

Dr. Saddlebrook wanted to confirm that Henry was correct. He looked into a file and found the letter 'M' for Mills. He then scanned it.

"Ahh..you are right" Dr. Saddlebrook confirmed.

"Exactly, are you going to leave her in anger?" Henry reasoned.

Dr. Saddlebrook arched a dark brow. "If I stay, it will make her angrier"

Henry gruffed, "I know, but she can have an attack at any moment. She has no pills left!"

Dr. Saddlebrook was stuck. "You could of told me in the first place" He took some notes then. "What is up with this town with no medication?"

Henry briskly answered, "No one enters nor leaves Storybrooke. If they do, something usually bad happens."

Dr. Saddlebrook just nodded. "Right…"

"I'm serious", Henry insisted.

Dr. Saddlebrook knelt to Henry's level. "Alright, here's what I'll do. I will stay as long as I can. I want to make sure your mother will be okay. She needs to face the fact that I look like this 'Daniel' and move past it. I don't want her to have an attack and when I took her blood pressure, the results were abnormally high. In short, I will stay for a week, go it?"

Henry nodded and smiled, "You won't regret it"

Then, they both heard the clicking of heels. Regina saw Henry and smiled.

"Henry.."

She went up to him and hugged him. Henry hugged back, grateful she wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry I took everything for granted, mom", he murmured to her.

Regina was elated to hear this and just stroked his brown hair.

"It's alright, Henry. Everything's gonna be okay now"

Henry leant back and beamed up to his mother. Dr. Saddlebrook stood and watched. His heart melted to see that this woman wasn't so bad as everyone else depicted her. Dr. Saddlebrook cleared his throat then.

"Miss Mills, a word please?"

Regina eyed Dr. Saddlebrook curiously and nodded.

"Of course." She used manners since she was around her son.

Henry watched as Dr. Saddlebrook took her to a room. He then walked to his grandfather.

Regina crossed her arms and waited for Dr. Saddlebrook to talk.

"Well? What can I help you with?" Regina asked. She averted her eyes from him, so she wouldn't get reeled into his gaze.

"I've decided to stay for a week, just to run some more tests and make sure everything's okay" Dr. Saddlebrook explained.

The reaction, well Regina seemed calm, but her eyes looked like a volcano was about to erupt.

"Excuse me, a week? Why, doctor, that's not necessary as you see I'm in a great condition" she tried assuring him.

Dr. Saddlebrook couldn't help but look as her plump lips moved so delicately and precise.

"Well, uh… the injury you've endured earlier this evening was quite traumatic. I always make sure my patients are in the top most condition."

Regina wasn't about to give up and her lips trembled, avoiding a bunch of swears and regrets she will endure later on. She wanted so badly to kiss him, though, and fall into his arms. She wanted to say 'Daniel' and not 'Dr. Saddlebrook'. Regina threw that thought away and gave him a stern look.

"I assure you, we have the best service in here in the-"

"I know there aren't any meds left, Miss Mills. I am not leaving until I am sure you are okay"

Regina fumed and bit her lip, her heart racing and the pressure of her blood rose, she knew she was about to burst like a tea kettle.

"I told you, I'm fine"

"You are going to have to face it!" Dr. Saddlebrook blurted out.

Regina looked like she got smacked in the face. She stepped closer and frowned. "Face what? You said it, now finish it", she said through clenched teeth.

Regina couldn't possibly be mad at him forever, it was Daniel- no it wasn't Daniel, just another of Cora's tricks, taunting her mercilessly.

Dr. Saddlebrook inhaled a sharp breath, she was so close to him, he could barely stand it.

"You can't run from your past. You can move on, but that doesn't mean you have to shut it out. If you can't face it, you surely can't move on. You called me, what 'Daniel'? Whoever this Daniel was, surely meant a lot to you. Yes, you need to move on, but that doesn't mean you have to hate your past, you embrace what you had because it made you the person you are."

That's exactly why Regina wanted him gone.

"I became someone I regret. I became my mother, and she's not entirely a mother dear, either. You've probably heard some things about me. Trust me, it's true. I suggest you stay away or you'll regret it." Regina spoke harshly, she felt her eyes burn and well to tears, which didn't fall since she hadn't allowed it.

"The person you are is strong, Miss Mills. You have the gut to run a town like this. I will not walk away, I am here to make sure you are in a good condition, nothing else. So, set your feelings aside because I am no therapist. This is about your health, and there is no need to hate because I am an image of your past. I am just a doctor to help you. I will stay here, for you, for your health. I know you have high blood pressure. I checked the records. I can help, I have the meds for you. Give me a chance" Dr. Saddlebrook told her, squeezing her arm in comfort.

Regina wanted to lean in to him, and let him soothe her, but she backed away.

"If you are here any longer than a week, I will make you leave with escorts."

Regina then left the room briskly and her eyes went red with unwanted tears. Henry looked up to see his mother, walking to the entrance.

"I want to spend the night with you." Henry requested.

Charming and Regina both were stunned.

"If that's okay with your grandfather" Regina looked at Charming for his consent.

Charming didn't entirely trust Regina, but she was Henry's adopted mother, and she always took care of him.

"Sure." Charming responded as he stood up.

Regina held out her hand as Henry took it. She smiled softly, glad Henry was willing to go with her. Charming walked out first with a nod of his head. Regina looked back to see Dr. Saddlebrook talk to Dr. Whale. Then, noticed Dr. Saddlebrook gaze at her with those eyes…

Those familiar eyes that wanted to make sure she was alright, and Regina knew it because she had seen it before a long time ago.

She knew there was a bumpy road ahead still because…

She hadn't moved on from her past.

**End chapter! I hoped you liked it! I bet you didn't expect Regina to have high blood pressure, now did you? Adds more drama, don't ya think? ITS ANOTHER REASON FOR DOCTOR LOVE BOY TO STAY! :D Please please review – cubanagurl**


	3. How it happened

_**Love again Chapter Three: How it happened**_

**Author's Note: I know it has been a while, but I updated, and am too excited to continue...I hope you like this and review so I can do more with it...ALRIGHT LOVES, ENJOY! OHHH and if you like Moonlight, be sure to check out my new story on there called, L'amour Ou Le Desir  :)) love ya!**

* * *

_Storybrooke- Earlier_

A storm raged on, braying on the trees, making it's roots weaken at it's powerful might. Magic filled the air, and a battle was on. Cora trudged on the swollen road, seeking out her daughter through the clouded fog.

"Regina! You don't have to do this! You are going to get yourself killed!" Emma urged a stumbling Regina.

Regina remained stubborn and avoided Emma's worried glance.

''Great. It's what everyone wants anyway" Regina responded dryly.

Inside, Regina had been hurting that the fact would be so. No one cared whether the Queen died or not, for they thought her evil and conniving. Emma wasn't going to let this go. Henry needed his mother, the one who raised him, and she wouldn't let Regina go. Emma grabbed Regina's arm gently as her hazel eyes stared into Regina's dark eyes in urgence

"Please, Regina. Your son needs you!" Emma pleaded.

Regina sighed and looked down to the ground. "Henry has finally found his real mother...he doesn't need me"

Emma didn't like this Regina. Regina now seemed hopeless, without that old flame flickering in her dark alluring eyes. Just as Regina was going to tear from Emma's grip, Henry stepped forward.

"Mom, you have no idea what you are doing! Cora is powerful! You can die... and I don't want to lose you. Mom, I love you so much. I just want to let you know that. You don't have to sacrifice for everyone."

Regina glanced down at her son with love in her eyes. She knelt down and stared at Henry intently. "You really mean that?"

Henry nodded "Of course. You raised me for 10 years, the least I could do is love you back"

Regina hugged her son firmly as a tear fell down her cream-colored cheek. "I love you too, Henry."

Emma watched the scene with a faint smile. Regina had a good side after all.

"At least allow us to fight with you..."

Regina stood up and fixed her composure. She was surrounded by the Charming family and the dwarves.

"We will fight...with you" Charming agreed.

Snow nodded and held Charming's hand.

Regina had a small grin."Thank you.."

Just then, the town hall's doors bursted open, and there was Cora with a deathly glare. "You incompetent fools. Step aside, this is between my daughter and I"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "No. You'd have to get through all of us first"

Regina was quite astounded by Emma's defense.

"Very well" Cora smirked and pushed all with her powerful magic.

Regina swung her magic at Cora and both fought with it. Cora then summoned monsters who peeled from the wallpapers, and the Charmings and dwarves immediately started fighting. The battle raged on...mother and daughter were weakened.

"Don't...you...know...love is weakness...Regina?" Cora struggled as she nearly collasped from the pull of magic from her daughter.

Regina grunted, weak from using lots of power. "No...strength...it's strength..."

The force of both magic clouded the room and made the building start to combust. BOOOM! An explosion occured, injuring everyone.

Cora disappeared...

Everyone was fine...

Except for Regina... Who was laying on the ground, pale and prone.

Regina's cheek was covered in blood, to which the source was from her temple. Emma rushed to Regina and lifted her head carefully. Henry tried peeking

"Mom, what's wrong with her?" he asked Emma.

Emma shook her head and dismissed Henry's question. Henry dared to step closer, but Snow grabbed him gently by the shoulder.

"Mom, just get him out of here" Emma demanded to her mother.

Snow nodded slowly and urged Henry to go outside with her. Charming inspected Regina beside Emma. He checked her pulse..

"She has a pulse...her heart is racing though" Charming informed Emma.

Emma peered closer to Regina, her fingers lightly placing Regina's black hair aside to find a large gash.

"It's not her heart that we should be worrying about...It's the gash." Emma decided and then looked at her dad. "You have to call an ambulence, now" she spoke gravely.

* * *

A silver Porsche was riding freely on the highway. A man was driving, his serene blue eyes were concentrated on the swollen and damp road. He anticpated on going someplace whether he knew why or not. He believed fate took him wherever it took him. He immediately pulled out his phone when he heard it ring, assuring himself it must be an emergancy...but how could he possibly know?

"Dr. Saddlebrook speaking" He responded.

"Yes. I am calling from Storybrooke, Maine. I am Doctor Whale and I have an emergancy here...we haven't got the tools here... my patient is dying..''

The handsome doctor driving the Porsche nodded curtly and eyed a green sign ahead. "I am on my way...not too far"

The doctor hung up and passed the green sign, which read...

' Now Entering Storybrooke'

* * *

**Annnnddd end chapter! thanks for reading! I hope you liked it very much...I know it's awfully short, but it was intended to be that way since it is a flahback, and we all know flashbacks at least last for two minutes during the show. REVIEW loves and follow or something XD sorry still tired. Oh and don't think Cora is finished just yet... love you! - cubanagurl**


End file.
